Chibi School!
by Hikari7
Summary: The Chibi's go to school and mayhem ensues! Note: Recommend you read my other fanfic to understand some of the characters. Gundam Wing: A New Threat. Please RR!
1. Mayhem

Hola! Heheh. Okay, you gotta read my other fanfic Gundam Wing: A New Threat to understand some of the characters. But basically, all the Chibi's of the Gundam pilots and cast of Gundam Wing are in a day care run by the pilots and cast! Mayhem ensues. Warning!! Relena and Hilde bashing!  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
(praise the question marks!!)  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Setting: Canyon School Day Care  
Time: Around ten o' clock   
  
Hikari: Hi! I'm the author/ narrator!! Ahem. ::clears throat:: It was a peaceful day at Canyon School Day Care- ::interrupted by Quatre::  
  
Quatre: Now Chibi-Quatre, put down the sickles and let's talk about it.  
  
Chibi-Quatre: ::gone insane due to zero system:: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikari: ::facefaults:: Okay, maybe not that peaceful.  
  
Winona: I told you not to keep the zero system lying around!  
  
Quatre: I didn't!! She did!! ::points to Melina::  
  
Melina: ::evil grin:: Corrupting the chibis is fun.  
  
Chibi-Melina: ::copies evil grin:: Yes. Fun.  
  
Chibi-Duo: ::pokes Chibi-Melina:: You shouldn't talk.  
  
Hikari: ::sighs:: Meanwhile...  
  
Chibi-Heero: ::happily building sandcastle::  
  
Chibi-Anita: ::helps him::  
  
Chibi-Relena: ::marches up to Chibi-Heero, smashing his castle. Grins and screams:: HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi-Heero: ::starts to cry::  
  
Chibi-Anita: ::really mad::  
  
Heero: Relena, come do something about your chibi!   
  
Relena: ::standing in corner picking nose and being an idiot.::  
  
Chibi-Anita: ::starts beating up Chibi-Relena for making her Chibi-Hee-chan cry::  
  
Anita: ::pokes Heero:: I think my chibi's taken care of her.  
  
Hikari: ::sweatdrop:: Like I said, peaceful.  
  
Chibi-Trowa: ::pokes Hikari:: Who are you?  
  
Hikari:: The narrator and author.  
  
Chibi-Trowa: Oh. ::stares at her and starts sucking his thumb::  
  
Hikari: ::stares back::  
  
Chibi-Trowa: ::gets bored and walks away::  
  
Hikari: Meanwhile, in another part of the playground.  
  
Chibi-Duo: My scythe!! ::pulls at really sharp and dangerous scythe::  
  
Chibi-Melina: Mine!! ::pulls back::  
  
Chibi-Duo: Mine!!  
  
Chibi-Melina: Mine!!  
  
Chibi-Duo: Mine!!  
  
Chibi-Melina: Mine!!  
  
Chibi-Duo: ::kisses Chibi-Melina on the cheek::  
  
Chibi-Melina: ::shocked. Drops the scythe::  
  
Chibi-Duo: ::laughs and runs off with the scythe::  
  
Chibi-Melina: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
::starts crying::  
  
Chibi-Duo: ::happily swinging scythe around, scaring half the chibi's and their counterparts::  
  
Duo: ::cheering Chibi-Duo on::  
  
Chibi-Duo: ::starts chasing Chibi-Hilde around, laughing like a maniac::   
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Will the madness ever end?? No way. It's only starting!! More reviews, more chapters!! So review damnit!! Or I will start corrupting the young!!!  
  
Chibi-Heero: We are already corrupted.  
  
::all chibi's nod in agreement:: 


	2. More Mayhem

The mayhem continues!!!!!  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Chibi-Wufei and Wufei: ::feeding chickens::  
  
Hikari: Where did you get the chickens?  
  
Chibi-Wufei and Wufei: ::shrugs::  
  
Chibi-Wufei: ::has a chick on his head::  
  
Wufei: ::has a chicken on his head::  
  
Chibi-Joann and Joann: Kawaii!!!! ::glomps Chibi-Wufei and Wufei::  
  
Chibi-Wufei and Wufei: Onnas!!!  
  
Hikari: ::sweatdrop:: Meanwhile...  
  
Chibi-Treiz: ::using toy gun to shoot toy dinosaurs::  
  
Chibi-Millardo: Betcha I can shoot more dinosaurs than you!  
  
Chibi-Treiz: Cannot!  
  
Chibi-Millardo: Can to!  
  
Chibi-Treiz: Cannot!!  
  
Chibi-Millardo: Can to!!  
  
::Chibi-Treiz and Chibi-Millardo get into a fight::  
  
Millardo: Betcha my chibi can beat your chibi.  
  
Treiz: Cannot!  
  
Millardo: Can to!  
  
Treiz: Cannot!!  
  
Millardo: Can to!!  
  
::Treiz and Millardo get into a fight::  
  
::Chibi-Lady Une and Chibi-Noin drag Chibi Treiz and Chibi Millardo apart while Lady Une and Noin drag Treiz and Millardo apart::  
  
Chibi-Lady Une, Chibi-Noin, Lady Une, and Noin: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Chibi-Hilde: ::playing with a Barbie that looks just like her:: ::doing Barbie's voice:: Oh, I am so pretty in my ball dress.  
  
Chibi-Relena: ::playing with Barbie that already looks like her:: ::doing Barbie's voice:: So do I in my dress.  
  
Chibi-Hilde: Let's get our boyfriends. ::brings out ken doll that looks just like Duo::  
  
Chibi-Duo: ::shocked::  
  
Chibi-Heero:: laughing his head off::  
  
Chibi-Relena: ::brings out Ken doll that looks like Heero::  
  
Chibi-Heero: ::mortified::  
  
::Chibi-Duo and Chibi-Heero march over to the girls, rip the Ken dolls out of their hands, and stomp on them::  
  
::Chibi-Duo and Chibi-Heero congratulate themselves::  
  
Heero and Duo: ::evil grins:: Good Chibi's.  
  
Hikari: ::can't help but laugh:: Meanwhile, over at the jungle gym...  
  
::Chibi-Michelle and Chibi-Catherine watch in horror as Chibi-Trowa walks across the monkey bars::  
  
Chibi-Trowa: ::walks up and down monkey bars with no problem::  
  
Michelle: ::to Trowa:: Aren't you afraid he'll fall?  
  
Trowa: No. He was trained by the best. ::climbs onto the monkey bars and starts walking across it:: ::"gracefully" slips and falls::  
  
Michelle: ::sweatdrop:: The best, huh?  
  
Trowa: It happens!!  
  
Chibi-Trowa: ::slips and falls::  
  
::Chibi-Catherine and Chibi-Michelle shriek::  
  
Chibi-Trowa: I'm all right. ::glares at Trowa::  
  
Duo and Chibi-Duo: ::on the floor laughing::  
  
Hikari: Hmm... I wonder what Chibi-Quartre's doing? ::finds Chibi-Quatre inside, playing with toy camels with Chibi-Relena:: ::sighs:: This isn't going to end well.  
  
Chibi-Quatre: This is the lead camel. ::makes camel walk.  
  
Chibi- Relena: Me no like lead camel! ::throws lead camel across the room::  
  
Chibi-Quatre: Lead camel! ::cries::  
  
Chibi-Relena: ::laughs maniacally::   
  
Hikari: When is school over?  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
Thank you for reviewing! The next chapter? More mayhem... ::sighs:: 


	3. The Mayhem continues!

Thank you for all the reviews!!! The madness shall continue!!! Warning: This chapter contains major Hilde and Relena bashing.   
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
(question marks rule my life)  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Hikari: Is it lunchtime yet?  
  
::Chibi-Duo and Duo suddenly run by, screaming::  
  
Chibi-Duo and Duo: HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikari: ::blinks:: ::notices that both Duo and Chibi-Duo have pink bows in their hair::  
  
::Chibi-Hilde and Hilde chase after them::   
  
Chibi-Hilde and Hilde: DUUUUUUOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get back here!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi-Duo and Duo: ::scream::  
  
Hikari: Wow, Shinigami-sama is actually scared.  
  
Chibi-Melina and Melina: ::running after them with scythes:: GET AWAY FROM OUR DUO-CHANS!!!!!! ::slashes at Chibi-Hilde and Hilde::  
  
::Chibi-Duo hides with Chibi-Quatre::  
  
Chibi-Quatre: What happened?  
  
::Chibi-Duo can't speak cause he's been traumatized:: ::curls up in fetal position::  
  
Chibi-Duo: Can't sleep, Chibi-Hilde will get me. ::continues to mutter it::  
  
Duo ::hides behind Heero:: Help me.  
  
Heero: What the? ::notices that both Hilde and Relena are advancing on them:: ::runs::  
  
Duo: ::follows::  
  
Hikari: Now this is a first. Both the Perfect Soldier and Shinigami-sama are afraid of girls. ::looks at Hilde and Relena:: Then again, who isn't afraid of these girls. ::sweatdrop::  
  
Heero: GET THEM AWAY!!!!  
  
Chibi-Heero: ::being chases by Chibi-Relena::  
  
Chibi-Anita: ::chasing Chibi-Relena with gun::  
  
Chibi-Hilde: ::found Chibi-Duo and starts chasing him around::  
  
Chibi-Melina: ::chasing Chibi-Hilde with scythe::  
  
Duo and Heero: ::running for their lives::  
  
Relena: HEEEERRRRRRROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: My ears!!!!! ::holds ears::  
  
::Both G-boys run onto the jungle gym, closely pursued by Relena and Hilde::  
  
Chibi-Trowa and Trowa: ::walking across the monkey bars:: Watch Out!!  
  
::Heero and Duo climb onto the monkey bars and knock Chibi-Trowa and Trowa off::  
  
Chibi-Trowa: ::cries::  
  
Trowa: ::starts chasing Heero and Duo, along with Relena and Hilde::  
  
::Anita and Melina see Relena and Hilde chasing Heero and Duo, and follow::  
  
Anita: Leave my Hee-kun alone!! ::threatening to shoot gun::  
  
Melina: And my Duo-chan!! ::waves scythe around::  
  
Hikari: Okay... Meanwhile...  
  
::Quatre and Chibi-Quatre are having tea::  
  
Chibi-Quatre and Quatre: ::sip, sip::  
  
::the chase containing of Heero, Duo, Trowa, Relena, Hilde, Anita, and Melina run over Chibi-Quatre and Quatre's tea party::  
  
Chibi-Quatre: ::cries::  
  
Quatre: ::mad:: ::joins in chase::  
  
Hikari: Ahem. Well, over where the Chibi's are...  
  
Chibi-Duo: ::running around in circles with Chibi-Hilde and Chibi-Melina in pursuit::  
  
Melina: Wahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :swings scythe and narrowly misses Chibi-Hilde's head.  
  
Chibi-Hilde: DUO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::has handful of pink bows::  
  
Chibi-Duo: ::crying:: HELP!!!!!!!!! ::trips and falls:: ::cries some more::  
  
Chibi-Melina: ::finally catches Chibi-Hilde:: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! ::swings scythe::  
  
Chibi-Heero: GET HER AWAY!!!   
  
Chibi-Relena: HEERO!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi-Anita: ::fires gun and hits Chibi-Relena's arm::  
  
Chibi-Heero: ::keeps running, trips, falls, and cries::  
  
Hikari: Let's fast-forward a bit. ::fast-forward to ten minutes later::  
  
::Chibi-Relena and Chibi-Hilde have been beaten into bloody pulps::  
  
Chibi-Melina and Chibi-Anita: WE DID IT!!! ::congratulates each other::  
  
Chibi-Heero, Chibi-Duo, Chibi-Trowa, and Chibi-Quatre: ::crying::  
  
::Anita and Melina are currently kicking Relena and Hilde's @$$::  
  
::Quatre and Trowa join in, seeing as it was their fault in the first place::  
  
Heero and Duo: ::traumatized::  
  
::Relena and Hilde are now bloody pulps::  
  
Anita, Melina, Trowa, and Quatre: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikari: The madness will never end...  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
I do not accept flames!!! Don't like this chapter, keep your thoughts to yourself. I do accept healthy reviews though.   
  
Chibi-Wufei and Wufei: Where were we while this was going on?  
  
Hikari: Umm... feeding the chickens of course!  
  
Chibi-Wufei and Wufei: Oh. ::continue to feed the chickens:: 


	4. Do you see a pattern?

Heheh, I am back with more madness. Thanks for reviewing!!   
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Hikari: Ah...maybe we can finally have some peace around here.  
  
::Chibi-Duo and Chibi-Heero are being patched up by Melina and Anita::  
  
Melina: ::puts band aid on Chibi-Duo's nose:: There you go.  
  
Chibi-Duo: ::eyes crossed because he's trying to look at the band aid:: Thanks. ::runs off to try to find some bugs to gross out Chibi-Melina::  
  
Chibi-Heero: I'm just fine! Leave me alone!  
  
Anita: You scraped up your knee! Now let me fix it! ::tries to put a band aid on his knee::  
  
Chibi-Heero: ::escapes:: ::starts walking away, but limps badly:: ::eventually trips and falls::  
  
Anita: Baka. ::now has to bandage two scraped knees::  
  
Chibi-Wufei: ::plotting something:: HAHAHAHA!!!!! This plan is perfect! When Chibi-Sally sits down in that chair, I will dump this bucket of mud on her head! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikari: ::sweatdrop:: And I was hoping for a peaceful afternoon...  
  
Chibi-Sally: ::exhausted:: Ah, what a nice chair. ::sits::  
  
Chibi-Wufei: ::yanks string and bucket of mud falls on Chibi-Sally:: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi-Sally: ::mad:: Chibi-Wufei!!!! ::starts chasing him::   
  
Chibi-Wufei: ::runs::  
  
Chibi-Joann: My poor Wu-Wu!  
  
Wufei: ::hears annoying nickname:: What? Nothing's wrong with me.  
  
Joann: She wasn't talking to you.  
  
Wufei: Oh. ::continues to polish katana::  
  
Hikari: ::notices a commotion around the swing set:: What's going on?  
  
Good Chibi-Lady Une: Therefore, the colonies must unite! ::continues to preach::  
  
Chibi's who are listening: ::cheer::  
  
Good Chibi-Lady Une: ::leaves and becomes Bad Chibi-Lady Une::  
  
Bad Chibi-Lady Une: Your majesty, the people of the colonies have gained your trust.  
  
Chibi-Treiz: ::sitting in kiddie pool surrounded with bubbles drinking grape juice:: Very good Chibi-Lady Une. Our next move shall be to destroy the colonies and blame it on Earth.   
  
Hikari: ::sweatdrop:: He's even scarier when he's a chibi. But hey, how much trouble can one chibi get into?  
  
Chibi-Relena: ::miraculously recovered injuries:: ::standing on top of merry-go-round:: Therefore, there must be peace within the colonies and Earth! Down with national borders! Down with the Gundams! Down with weapons!  
  
Not very many chibi's: ::cheer::  
  
Chibi-Heero and Chibi-Duo: ::evil grins:: ::start spinning the merry-go-round very fast:: ::chant:: ROUND AND ROUND SHE GOES...  
  
Chibi-Duo: WHERE SHE'LL PUKE, NOBODY KNOWS!!!  
  
Chibi's around the merry-go-round: ::start running away::  
  
Chibi-Relena: I'm feeling dizzy...@.@ ::pukes::  
  
Everyone: EEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi-Relena: x.x  
  
Chibi-Heero and Chibi-Duo: ^------^  
  
Hikari: Oi...  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Yeah, it was short. But I'm not feeling well and don't want to write much. Please R/R!!!! Ja mata!!!! 


	5. Lunchtime and More Mayhem

Imma backies!!! Been so long cause I started at a new school. Lotsa cuties! Lotsa idiots too. And (I know this is a G rated fic but I gotta say this) lotsa bitches. Grrr........ I almost beat one up but my friend (a really hot guy!) stopped me. Thankies to him!! Oh well. On with the fic!!  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Winona: LUNCHTIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::all chibi's and non-chibi's run to tables:: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikari: Finally. Some peace.  
  
Chibi-Melina: ::holding up apple:: Yuck. ::looks at Chibi-Quatre:: Oi, Chibi-Quatre, trade ya this apple for your pudding cup.  
  
Chibi-Quatre: ::smiling:: All right Chibi-Melina. You know what happens when I eat sugar.   
  
Chibi-Melina: ::grins::  
  
Melina: ::grabs pudding cup out of Chibi-Melina's hands:: Uh-uh. I know what happens when you eat sugar. I'll eat this!  
  
Chibi-Melina: ::pouts::  
  
Duo: ::grabs pudding cup out of Melina's hands:: Uh-uh. I really know what happens when you BOTH eat sugar! I will eat this!  
  
Chibi-Melina and Melina: ::dives for cup:: MINE!!!!!!  
  
::all get into a big fight and pudding cup goes flying::  
  
Hikari: ::catches pudding cup:: Wow. It's raining pudding cups. ::grins:: Lucky me! ::walks away eating pudding cup::  
  
Duo, Melina, and Chibi-Melina: ::facefault::  
  
Anita: Come on Hee-Kun! I made this just for you!  
  
Heero: No! ::shoves food away from him::  
  
Anita: ::pouts:: Come on Hee-Kun! ::shoves spoonful in his face::  
  
Heero: I don't trust your cooking.   
  
Anita: ::glares:: What?  
  
Heero: I. Don't. Trust. Your. Cooking.  
  
::Heero and Anita get into a fight while Chibi-Heero and Chibi-Anita watch in amusement.::  
  
Chibi-Trowa: ::yanks on Hikari's shirt:: What's going on over there? ::points::  
  
Hikari: Oh, it's just Cathy trying to feed Trowa some soup. ::freezes and drops pudding cup:: S...S...Soup???  
  
Catherine: Would anyone like some soup?  
  
Everyone: ::freezes:: Soup???? ::all scream and run away::  
  
Catherine: ::hands on hips:: What is so wrong with my soup?  
  
Hikari: ::hasn't run because she is crying over spilled pudding cup:: It's not fair!!!!  
  
Catherine: Oh, you poor thing. Have some soup. ::forces some down Hikari's throat::  
  
Hikari: ::grimaces as she is forced to eat Cathy's soup:: Miya... Is the day over yet??  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Alright alright. I don't know what the big deal is with Cathy's soup, but either it's nasty tasting or people are sick of it. I have no idea so no flaming. I like Cathy too. Oh yeah, pudding cups make me hyper. That's why I can't eat them. Until later. Bai bai! 


	6. Mayhem and Mud

Backies!! New chapter up! A new story too! Please read that, ish really good! Well, ish been a while cause I've been in Intersession aka Winter School. Extended winter break for me! A depressing winter break. My buddy moved to Arizona! Oh well, cest la vie! I think I spelled that right. On with the fic!  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Hikari: Ugh.... ::still sick from soup:: It's still lunch time. Ugh....  
  
Michelle: Dessert! ::hands out peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies:: One for each of you.  
  
Chibi's: YAY!!  
  
Chibi-Relena: ::takes two:: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi's: ::glare::  
  
::a battle horn sounds in the distance::  
  
Chibi-Anita: CHARGE!!!!!!  
  
::the chibi's start running after Chibi-Relena::  
  
Joann: ::sees Chibi-Relena off in the distance followed by a giant dust cloud:: STAMPEDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLD ON FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::clings onto Wufei::  
  
Wufei: Onna! What's going on? ::stares as chibis start running past::  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Duo, the G-Girls, and the rest of the cast of normal characters stare as the stampede of chibis run past them::  
  
Hikari: I'm staying out of this. Ugh.....If anyone wants me, I'll be puking up the soup. ::runs to bathroom::  
  
Everyone: Eww...  
  
Catherine: What's so wrong with my soup?!  
  
GREAT ALL KNOWING BEING FROM BEYOND: I, THE GREAT ALL KNOWING BEING FROM BEYOND, have decided that people shall not like your soup. Do not question my authority!  
  
Chibis: THE GREAT ALL KNOWING BEING FROM BEYOND has spoken! ::continue chasing Chibi-Relena::  
  
Chibi-Relena: ::eats one cookie::  
  
::suddenly, the giant foot from Monty Python descends from the heavens and squashes Chibi-Relena::  
  
Hikari: ::walks out of bathroom:: Wow. Giant foot.   
  
::cookie goes flying::  
  
Chibis: I got it! I got it!  
  
Hikari: ::grabs cookie:: Hey! It's raining cookies now! ::happily eats cookie::  
  
Everyone: ::facefaults::  
  
Hikari: Maybe this day isn't so bad after all!  
  
::starts to rain::  
  
Hikari: I spoke WAY too soon.  
  
Chibi-Wufei and Wufei: Weak rain! Why do you spoil my day?!  
  
Chibi-Duo: ::picks up mud ball:: Hey, Chibi-Heero! Catch!  
  
Chibi-Heero: Huh? ::mud ball hits the side of his head::  
  
Chibi-Duo: ::rolls on the ground laughing::  
  
::suddenly, everyone is playing in the rain and mud::  
  
Chibi-Joann: Hey Chibi-Wufei!!!  
  
Chibi-Wufei: What? ::mud ball hits the side of his head:: ONNA!!!!!!!  
  
Melina: ::evil grin as she picks up a rock covered in mud:: Here Hilde, catch!  
  
Hilde: ::gets knocked unconscious::  
  
Anita: Good idea. ::does the same to Relena::  
  
::Relena and Hilde go blind::  
  
Everyone: YAY!!  
  
Hikari: ::gets hit by a mud ball:: ALRIGHT! Who threw that?!  
  
Chibi-Michelle and Michelle: ::run away giggling::  
  
Chibi-Quatre: Look, I made a mud man!  
  
Chibi-Winona: That's nice Chibi-Quatre.  
  
Chibi-Melina and Melina: MUD DUDES!!!  
  
Chibi-Duo and Duo: ::crushes mud dudes:: NO MUD DUDES!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikari: How mean.... ::gags:: I gotta go. And thank god the day is almost over. ::runs to the bathroom:: 


	7. Naptime Chaos

Right, I know I've taken some time off this, but here is another chapter!  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????  
  
Treiz: Alright Chibi's, its naptime! Lady Une, round them up please.  
  
Une: ::holds up a stuffed Gundams:: Whoever goes to their cot gets a nice plushie to sleep with.  
  
Chibi': ::entranced by the coolness of the plushies:: Oohh. Plushies. ::begin to race and fight over the cots:: MINE!!  
  
Narrator: Wow, that was clever. ::sees Melina trying to get a stuffed plushie:: Oh dear.  
  
Melina: PLUSHIE!! I WANT THE PLUSHIE!!  
  
Duo: ::holding her back:: No Melina, those are for the chibis!  
  
Melina: ::pouts:: Alright. ::goes and sulks in the corner:: I want a plushie.  
  
Joann: ::pats her on the head:: I know Melina. I know.  
  
Narrator: ::after a few minutes:: Well, now that they're all asleep, maybe we can have some peace and quiet.  
  
Heero: Hnn.::goes to work on laptop::  
  
Anita: ::follows him::  
  
Quatre and Winona: ::go to relax on the couch::  
  
Wufei: ::begins to sharpen katanas::  
  
Joann and Michelle: :go off to play video games::  
  
Trowa and Catherine: ::go outside to work on knife act::  
  
Relena and Hilde: ::go off to plot::  
  
Millardo and Company: See ya later. We're going off to have a nice long break.  
  
Narrator: Where?  
  
Treiz: Somewhere very far away. Away from the Chibis.  
  
Sally: Yeah, we're leaving you in charge.  
  
Noin: See ya!  
  
Narrator: But.But wait!  
  
Une: Don't worry about it. If you need help, the Gundam Kids are here.  
  
G-Kids: ::mutters:: Yeah, right.  
  
Narrator: But. Aww crap.  
  
Chibi-Duo: Shh.we're trying to sleep!  
  
Narrator: Sorry. ::eyes Duo and Melina:: Where are you two going?  
  
Duo: Err.nowhere?  
  
Melina: Just going away.  
  
Narrator: Wait a second guys! This is a PG fiction!  
  
Duo: Your point?  
  
Melina: Yeah, so?  
  
Narrator: Jeez. Fine, go about your business.  
  
::Duo and Melina go off somewhere::  
  
Narrator: ::stands in a room full of sleeping chibi's:: God, it's like standing in a room full of mines. One small step and they could all go off.  
  
Chibi-Noin: Mmmm.Millardo. ::cuddles plushie::  
  
Narrator: ::freezes:: ::mutters:: Don't wake up. Don't wake up.  
  
Chibi-Noin: ::rolls over and goes back to sleep::  
  
Narrator: I've got to get out of here. ::tiptoes around the cots:: Okay, just a few more steps and I'm home free. ::accidentally steps on a squeaky toy:: Eep.  
  
::none of the chibi's makes a sound::  
  
Narrator: Thank god. ::sneaks out the door::  
  
::suddenly, one of the chibis sneezes::  
  
Chibis: ::all awake:: BLESS YOU!  
  
Narrator: Damnit!  
  
::the chibis all start running around and causing a mess::  
  
Narrator: HELP!  
  
Heero: Deal with it yourself.  
  
Winona: Yeah, we're trying to relax here.  
  
Narrator: Thanks a lot. ::ponders:: Now, how can I get these guys to calm down? ::thinks of how Treiz got them to settle down:: Ah hah! Persuasion. Alright you Chibi, listen up!  
  
Chibis: ::all stare at her::  
  
Narrator: We are going to play the quiet game. The point of the game is to stay really quiet and not make a sound. If you guys can stay quiet for twenty minutes, you will get lollypops. Okay?  
  
Chibis: ::all nod and go back to their cots::  
  
Narrator: Ready? Be silent!  
  
::the room is quiet again::  
  
Narrator:: Now for some peace and quiet.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????  
  
Will the chibis stay silent? Will the narrator make it through this fic alive? I wrote this and I don't even know.  
  
Narrator: What a silly author. 


End file.
